Let me be your Hero
by Pteska
Summary: * Oneshot * Bulma's thoughts the evening after Buu's defeat. Please read and review. (songfic) B/V


Disclaimer: I do, sadly, not own DragonballZ. I also do not own the song: Let me be your Hero, by Enrique Iglesias. I make no money writing this. It's been written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is my third songfic. What can I say, the song suddenly spoke to me, and I had to write down my thoughts.  
  
This fic is written from Bulma's point of view. It takes place after Buu has been defeated.  
  
I like to thank my dear brother: TW for betaing, TW what would I do without you?  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Let me be your Hero  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
  
  
It's been one of the longest days as far as I can remember. I've just put Trunks to bed, even he's tired. But I guess you are even more tired, you were hurt. I know you didn't tell me, Goku did. Kakarott as you would sneer. I walk towards our bedroom and pause near the door. Kami, how much have I missed you these last few days. I feel a single tear running across my cheek. I need you so much, when I thought I'd lost you it broke me.  
  
  
  
Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
  
  
When I saw you again today I felt as if I could fly. I vaguely remember running to your side, being able to touch you again.  
  
We're safe again, all of us. Thanks to you, yes I know all the others give Goku all the credit, but it was your idea.  
  
You're asleep and I walk inside to sit down on the bed next to you. You look so peaceful when you sleep.  
  
It's hard to believe, even for me, that the hard, cold man I see during the day actually sacrificed himself for me. Yes, I can feel you did it for me, for our son. I love you, and I know that you love me. Even if you don't say the words.  
  
  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
  
  
I wouldn't want any other. I don't care what they say. You are my live, my purpose. Without you I would be empty, alone. Nobody has ever stirred so many feelings in me. Nobody has touched my soul like you have. I will never leave, I need you just as much as you need me. Not that you'll ever admit that. But still I know. It's part of the reason why we work so well together, we need each other. Even more than we need the oxygen we breath.  
  
  
  
Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
  
  
It would be so nice if for once you would say those words. Those three little words. But I won't ask, won't force. I would never force you into anything. You've given me the most precious things in my live, my son and yourself. I don't care about words as much as I care about you being here. I'll never leave you, and if you go I'll always wait for you. Always, but you'll never leave, not for long. You've proven that by always returning to me. As you did today.  
  
  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
  
  
I try to get up from the bed to change, but suddenly you reach out for me. Holding me close even while you're still asleep. I've missed your arms around me these last few nights. I was so alone. But I had to be strong. Had to be there for our son. He makes me so proud, and I know you are proud too.  
  
And now, now I'll be strong again, not only for him but also for you. I've seen you changing over the last years, but I can feel an even greater change in you now.  
  
  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
  
  
Hugging you back I burrow my head against your chest. I could just lie here forever, never letting go. Keeping you close always.  
  
How did we come so close? It doesn't matter, I would never want to live without it again. As long as you're here I'm happy. You're my strength, my purpose. Holding you like this, being held it is more than I could ever wish. It is all I need. The others are fools if they don't see it. See the ties that bind us. The years have proven them wrong, we were made for each other.  
  
  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
  
  
I will always be there for you, be there at your side. You no longer have to face live alone. And neither will I.  
  
I feel blessed just lying here holding the most amazing man in my arms. I cry silently, tears of happiness. I can't remember being without you. I don't want to remember.  
  
My eyes are closed and I feel sleep reaching out to me. And I feel safe, I truly feel safe.  
  
  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well, did you like it???????  
  
Please, please review and tell me!  
  
Thanks for taking you time reading. 


End file.
